Leben und Werk des Hohen Königs Gil-galad
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: A biography about the last High King of the Noldor Gil-galad written by his herald and best friend Lord Elrond of Rivendell.
1. Einleitung

Tata! Und nun hat auch Gil-galads Biographie ein Cover! Auch hier von Ringelotta gestaltet: art/Gil-Galad-Fanfiktion-Cover-429715956

Mir gehört natürlich wie immer nichts, weder Personen, noch Orte oder Begebenheiten.

Das Werk ist wieder einmal eine meiner spontanen Schnapsideen gewesen. Für eines der Kapitel von "Des Winters Frucht", was ich mit Roheryn zusammen auf dem Profil von Conspiratio schreibe, schrieb ich einen Auszug aus dieser Biografie, das, was jetzt ca. die Hälfte der Einleitung ist. Im Chat mit Ro brachte sie mich auf die Idee, das fortzusetzten. Tja, tataaa.

Bei allen Originaldaten betreffend das Erste Zeitalter, die nicht für diese FF frei erfunden wurden (solche wie das Geburtsdatum Ereinions etc.), stützte ich mich momentan auf die History of Middle-earth, Pt.5 - The Lost Road and Other Writings, genauer dem Kapitel The Later Annals of Beleriand. In der HoME 11 stehen, wie ich weiß, teils leicht andere Jahreszahlen, da mir persönlich dieses Werk aber noch nicht vorliegt, berufe ich mich vorläufig auf die HoME 5. Neben diesem Werk benutzte ich freilich die Anhänge des Herrn der Ringe und die Nachrichten aus Mittelerde.

Dank an **Thinwen**, die den gesamten Text betalas!

.

.

.

Ereinion Gil-galad war unbestreitbar ein großartiger Elb und König in der Abstammung vieler faszinierender und herausragender Persönlichkeiten in der Geschichte dieser Lande. Er war es, der die Noldor aus dem Untergang Beleriands, aus Not und Leid und in eine neue Heimat führte. Er war es, der den Noldor neuen Ruhm und Glanz brachte. Er war es, der uns alle im Letzten Bund gegen Sauron führte.

Und er war es, der zwei Halbelben vor dem Tod durch Hunger und Krankheit errettete durch nichts weiter dazu verpflichtet als Herzensgüte und Erbarmen. Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben.

Gil-galad war sehr vieles, doch das meiste davon ist Allgemeinheit nicht bekannt und nicht bewusst. Man sieht ihn als den letzten Hohen König, als Heerführer und großartigen Strategen und Denker. Aber den Elb, der dahinter steht, kennen nur sehr wenige. Ich als sein Berater, Herold und doch vor allem bester Freund sehe mich in der Pflicht, nach seinem tragischen und bedauernswerten Tod diesen Elb der Welt näher zu bringen, auf das er niemals in Vergessenheit gerät. Dies darf nicht geschehen!

Gil-galad war verrückt, zweifelsohne. Natürlich ist das in einer positiven Weise zu sehen. Dieser Elb hatte nun einmal hin und wieder äußerst seltsame Ideen und Anwandlungen. Eine seiner verrücktesten Ideen war freilich, mich zu seinem Herold zu ernennen und in die offene Feldschlacht um Eregion zu schicken. Ich, der ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keinerlei Erfahrung im Führen von Heeren hatte! Geschweige denn im Führen von Schlachten mannigfaltigster Art. Als ich ihm genau das vorgehalten hatte, meinte er darauf nur, jeder müsse doch irgendwo einmal anfangen. Nur: Normalerweise fängt man klein an.

Seine Macken waren unbestreitbar ebenfalls genauso seltsam. Warum auch immer bestand Gil-galad darauf, mir und meinem Bruder zu jedem unserer Geburtstage** eine gigantische Torte schicken zu müssen. Als Elros – oder Tar-Minyatur, wie ihn nun alle nennen – nach Númenor zog, brachte es Gil-galad sogar fertig, die Torten verschiffen zu lassen. Dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass ich seit dem vierhundertzweiundvierzigsten Jahr des Zweiten Zeitalters meine Geburtstage nicht ausstehen kann! Ich habe ihn mehr als einmal als wahnsinnig bezeichnet. Zu Recht, will hier angemerkt sein. Ihn selbst hat das allerdings nie gestört, er hat mir im Gegenteil sogar Recht gegeben.

Ja, Gil-galad und seine Macken. Er hatte wirklich eigenwillige, auf viele von ihnen werde ich später noch eingehen. Viele sahen in ihm tatsächlich nur den würdevollen, unnahbaren König, denn so gab er sich schließlich auch in der Öffentlichkeit, wie es sich für jemanden von seinem Rang und Namen geziemte. Doch wenn wir einmal unter uns waren, über irgendwelche Albernheiten redeten oder gemeinsam musizierten, dann war er einfach nur Galad*, ein Elb wie jeder andere auch. Nur eine Handvoll Leute kannte diese Seite an ihm, ich gehörte zu diesen.

Gil-galad sprach mir gegenüber oft davon, welch eine Last seine Krone für ihn sei. Ja, eine Last, und es ist wohl verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, unter welchen Umständen er seine Krone erhielt. Zwar weiß ich nicht, wie es ist, den leiblichen Vater in einer Schlacht fern der Heimat zu verlieren, doch weiß ich, wie es ist, die Ziehväter an Kummer, Leid und, ja, auch Wahn zu verlieren, und so verstand ich Gil-galad durchaus sehr gut, als er von seiner Bürde sprach.

Mir erscheint es nicht nur als ein Freundschaftsdienst, den König für die Nachwelt so zu verewigen, wie ich ihn kennenlernen durfte, wie ich alle Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit kannte, sondern vielmehr auch ein Dienst an der Allgemeinheit insgesamt. Es ist mir eine Pflicht, für jeden festzuhalten, wer dieser Elb war, den alle nur als ihren König kennen.

Gil-galad war ein großartiger Elb. Er wird vollkommen zu Recht lobgepriesen, doch erscheint mir das alles noch immer nicht angemessen. Gil-galad war ein wundervoller Freund, der beste, den ich mir nur wünschen konnte. Dies soll seine Geschichte sein, und ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass sie ihm gerecht werden kann.

.

.

.

*Sein zweiter Beiname nebst Ereinion: ""Galad" occurs also in the epesse [Quenya für Beiname bzw. genauer Nachname] of Ereinion" ("The Peoples of Middle-Earth - The History of Middle-Earth Pt. 12", 2002)  
** Roheryn und ich handhaben es so, dass Elrond es seinem Bruder gleichtut und nach menschlicher Manier die Geburtstage feiert und nich die Zeugungstage, wie es die Elben tun.


	2. Mereth Aderthad und was daraus erwuchs

Alles begann wohl mit Mereth Aderthad, _asaren nilmeo_*, im Frühling des zwanzigsten Jahres der Sonne, und daher erachte ich es als sinnvoll, auch mit diesem Fest mit der Erzählung zu beginnen.  
Mereth Aderthad wurde vom Hause Fingolfin an den Eithel Ivrin** ausgetragen, um sich mit dem Hause Feanor wieder zu versöhnen. Doch es kamen nur dessen beide ältesten Vertreter, Maedhros und Maglor mit ihrem Gefolge. Nebst diesen kamen noch viele Grünelben aus Ossiriand und Círdans Leute, von den Doriathrim erschienen jedoch nur Mablung und Beleg. Wie meine Ziehväter (die mein Bruder und ich immer „Onkel" nannten, eine Bezeichnung, die noch aus Kindertagen haften geblieben war) mir berichteten, war es ein äußerst angenehmes Fest, obgleich natürlich kaum einer erschienen war, von dem es wünschenswert gewesen wäre.  
Zumindest hatte man mit dem Fest teilweise Erfolg gehabt. Onkel Maedhros sprach noch einmal offen seinen Dank für seine Rettung durch Fingon aus und bestätigte erneut Fingolfin öffentlich in seinem Amt als Hoher König. Maglor tat es ihm nach und überreichte den Gastgebern einige Präsente, zumeist in Form von Liedern, die er komponiert hatte.[1] Freilich wurde auf diesem mehrere Tage dauernden Fest auch die Gelegenheit ergriffen, Beziehungen zwischen Noldor und Sindar zu knüpfen.  
Natürlich war Mereth Aderthad vor allem eine Politveranstalltung. Es wäre wohl auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, kam doch an Eithel Ivrin die politische Elite der damaligen Zeit zusammen, Vertreter der meisten Fraktionen. In einer zwanglosen Atmosphäre auf neutralem Boden war es leichter, Kontakte zwischen Parteien zu knüpfen, die sich vorher nicht gerade Freund gewesen waren. Onkel Maedhros war nicht nur auf dem Gebiet der Strategie ein Genius sondern auch auf dem der Politik; er war als ältester Sohn der ursprünglichen Erblinie geboren worden. So sah er beispielsweise die Gelegenheit als äußerst günstig, Kontakte zu den Sindar zu knüpfen, denn auf dem Fest wurde überwiegend Sindarin gesprochen, da die Noldor diese Sprache schneller lernten als die Sindar das Quenya. Diese Gespräche und Versprechungen den Lindar von Ossiriand gegenüber waren es später, die ihm und seinen Brüdern nach der Nirnaeth Arnoediad und dem Fall des damals noch Himring genannten Festungsberges das Asyl auf dem Amon Ereb ermöglichten.  
Die Stimmung auf Mereth Aderthad war gut und von Hoffnung bestimmt. Nach der Dagor Aglareb und der nun begonnenen Belagerung Angbands sprach man schon sehr bald von einem schnell erfolgenden Sieg über Morgoth. Die Feanorer träumten von der Rückeroberung der _silmarilli_. Man sprach von großartigen Königreichen voll Pracht, Glanz und Glorie. Man würde sie für alle Zeiten in Ehren halten, dachte man. Natürlich war das alles viel zu verfrüht, doch das ist etwas für ein späteres Kapitel.  
Nicht nur zwischen Noldor und Sindar wurden Gespräche geführt, sondern auch unter den Häusern der Noldor an sich. Wie oben erwähnt wurden Freundschaften wieder hergestellt und gefestigt, der gute Wille zur Zusammenarbeit nicht nur aus Freundschaft heraus wurde immer wieder betont. Eide wurden gesprochen, Freundschaft und Bündnis immer aufrecht zu erhalten, denn damals wagten die Feanorer noch solche Eide, ihr eigener verfluchter Eid hatte ihnen noch nicht das Leid späterer Tage gebracht; in unserer Kindheit hüteten sich unsere Onkel um jeden Preis, auch nur das kleinste Versprechen zu geben oder auch zu verlangen.  
Doch das Entscheidende für unsere Geschichte ist der kleine Fakt, dass Fingon auf Mereth Aderthad eine Elbin namens Ellot traf. Später, als sich die Noldor Namen sindarischer Form gaben, nannte sie sich Elloth***, und so wollen wir sie nun auch weiterhin nennen.  
Elloth war eine der Elbinen aus Onkel Maedhros' Gefolge, ein interessanter Umstand, wie ich finde. Väterlicherseits entstammte sie einem alten und hoch angesehenen Rittersgeschlecht****, das schon seit der Großen Wanderung der Eldar vom See Cuiviénen dem Hause Finwe folgte. Als Feanors Söhne nach und nach erwachsen wurden, wurde Finwes Schildwache (die bis zur Rebellion freilich nur Zierde und Statuskennzeichen war) in kleinere Einheiten aufgeteilt und an die Sieben gegeben. Elloths Vater war der Hauptmann von Maedhros' Rittern.  
Mütterlicherseits brachte Elloth noch sehr junges adeliges Blut mit sich. Ihre Großmutter war eine Kunsthandwerkerin bürgerlicher Abstammung, die Valinor nie verlassen hatte; sie war sehr traditionalistisch, wurde mir gesagt. Irgendwie musste sie es geschafft haben, eines Tages die Aufmerksamkeit eines Barons auf sich zu lenken, nur wenig später hatten sie geheiratet und einen Sohn sowie zwei Töchter. Die jüngste von ihnen verliebte sich in jenen Elb, der später Elloths Vater werden würde. Es war die klassische Liebesgeschichte einer jungen Frau, die „ihren" Helden auf einem weißen Ross daher reiten sah und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebte. Es soll wirklich so gewesen sein (irgendworin müssen Gil-galads Macken ja begründet sein…).  
Elloth war das einzige Kind dieser Verbindung und somit Erbin des Titels einer Baronin. Dass sie später Königsmutter werden sollte, ahnte natürlich niemand. Fingon jedenfalls stach sie in ihrem ausladenden Ballkleid sofort ins Auge. Onkel Maedhros wurde nie müde, erheitert zu erzählen, wie Fingon mitten im Gespräch mit ihm plötzlich wie gebannt jene etwas kleine aber doch auf ihre Art herausragende Elbin ins Auge fasste. Ihm soll sogar der Weinpokal aus der Hand gefallen sein…  
Noch erheiternder war es aber für meinen Onkel, als Fingon näher zu ihm rückte und ihm zuflüsterte, ob er denn wisse, wer diese Elbin sei, die ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zudrehte. Fingon musste von Anfang an sehr angetan gewesen sein von Elloth, da er allzu offensichtlich verlegen wurde, obgleich er ja ein doch so tapferer Elb gewesen war. Maedhros, schon immer mit einem untrüglichen Instinkt für seine Mitelben gesegnet, hatte ihn daraufhin kurzerhand genommen und ihn Elloth vorgestellt. Diese hatte sich tatsächlich vorher von Fingon abgewandt, da sie sein allzu offensichtliches Starren auf ihre Weise kontern wollte, sah sich nun aber in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Herren Maedhros gezwungen, wodurch es für sie unumgänglich wurde, auch das eine oder andere Wort mit Fingon zu wechseln. So wurden sie beide einander vorgestellt.  
Elloth besaß einen starken Charakter, sie war sehr durchsetzungsfähig und vertrat konsequent ihre Meinungen und Ansichten. Wäre sie nicht gerade eine Frau, könnte man durchaus sagen, sie stand ihren Mann. Alles in allem war sie das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Großmutter, und auch heute noch sind ihre Ansichten zur Rolle der Frau in unserer Gesellschaft eher… unüblich, drücken wir es so aus.  
Diese Frau war es also, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Kronprinzen der Noldor auf sich zog. Jede andere Jungfrau jener Zeit wäre wohl froh über diesen Umstand, Elloth war es nicht. Tatsächlich war sie am Anfang Fingon sehr abgeneigt, und wäre er nicht gerade der Kronprinz, hätte sie ihm ihre Abneigung noch deutlich offener gezeigt. So war es also Maedhros, der still im Hintergrund dafür sorgte, dass der Kontakt zwischen Elloth und Fingon nicht abbrach. Schließlich trieb der Samen, den mein Onkel so sorgfältig pflegte, nach einigen Jahren doch erste Blätter und bald auch Blüten.  
Einige Jahre nach Mereth Aderthad waren die beiden vermählt und nach einer doch recht langen Vermählungszeit verheiratet. Ihr erster und einziger Sohn folgte noch einmal eine Handvoll Jahre später. Fingon nannte ihn Rodnor und Artanáro, später kannte man ihn aber weithin unter dem Namen Ereinion, _i Aranion_*****.  
.

.

.  
[1]An anderer Stelle habe ich all seine Lieder und Gedichte zusammengetragen, auch jene, die er allein für mich und meinen Bruder schrieb.

*wörtl.: „dem Fest der Versöhnung" (Quenya); Elrond schrieb die Biografie freilich im Sindarin des frühen Dritten Zeitalters (mit gelegentlichen altmodischen Floskeln, die noch aus Beleriand stammen, die in der Übersetzung [spielen wir mal Tolkiens Spiel mit] aber keine allzu große Beachtung finden). Elrond hat Eigennamen wie der des Festes meist unübersetzt gelassen, nur manchmal wie hier Übersetzungen im Quenya angefügt, so wie wir sagen würden: „Mereth Aderthad, das Fest der Versöhnung". Dass er dafür Quenya und kein Deutsch verwendete, ist wohl einleuchtend.  
**In den Earliest Annals of Beleriand in The Shaping of Middle-Earth, HoME Pt. 4 heißt es noch, das Fest sei in Nan Tathren abgehalten worden, ich entschied mich aber, wie ich es immer bei Widersprüchen zur HoME oder innerhalb der HoME tue, für die Variante des Silmarillion.  
*** Ellot: „Sternenblume" (Quenya), die Form des Noldosindarin (hier sogar reines Sindarin) ist Elloth  
**** Dem Kanon aus „Ohta ercassenóresse" folgend kann man sich Finwes „kleine" Truppe als Synonym für die Prätorianergarde (praetoriani) der römischen Kaiser denken.  
***** Eigentlich Arani-ion, aber das i von arani wird verschliffen.


	3. Die jungen (und wilden) Jahre

Die Geburt des Prinzen im Jahre 444* der Sonne war in ganz Hithlum und Dor-lómin ein wahres Großereignis, das landesweit gefeiert wurde. Gleich, nachdem Elloth das Wöchnerinnenbett verlassen konnte, wurde der kleine Ereinion seinem Volk vorgestellt und es wurde eine geschlagene Woche lang gefeiert. Egal, wie gut oder schlecht die Zeiten sein mochten, die Geburt eines königlichen Prinzen – zumal aus der Linie der Hohen Könige – war immer ein absolutes Großereignis.  
Allerdings muss gesagt werden, dass Ereinion schon im Alter von nur einer Woche eine äußerst kräftige Stimme besessen hatte. Als er dem Volk vorgestellt werden sollte, wusste er geschickt das Zeremoniell zu vereiteln, indem er laut und deutlich sein Missfallen kundtat; wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm seine Kleidung nicht. Im Übrigen sollte sich diese Abneigung gegen Zeremonien durch sein ganzes Leben ziehen, er hatte sie nie leiden können. Es sei ihm alles viel zu formell und steif, klagte er mir des Öfteren völlig verzweifelt. Ich konnte ihn immer wieder wunderbar damit aufziehen, indem ich mich schlicht und ergreifend vor ihm verbeugte und ihn Aran Meneltyalda nannte. Oh, wie er dann immer tobte, es hatte eine solche Freude gemacht!  
Ereinion war ein äußerst aufgewecktes Kind (und das war er später immer noch, irgendwie hatte er nie Schlaf benötigt…). Immer wollte er alles um sich herum wahrnehmen und wollte, dass etwas geschah. War dies einmal nicht der Fall, wusste er seine kräftige Stimme sehr gut einzusetzen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Elloth war so einige Male an ihrem Sohn verzweifelt, da es eine Kunst für sich gewesen war, ihn ruhig zu bekommen, vor allem dann, wenn er eigentlich schlafen sollte. Denn das hatte er, so gut es eben ging, vermieden. Man könnte ja etwas Spannendes verpassen…  
Trotz allem war es Elloth lieber, sich persönlich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern, als ihn in die Obhut von Ammen zu geben. Es war nicht so, dass sie keine hatte, doch ihr sagte der Gedanke absolut nicht zu, ihr Kind in die Hände einer anderen Elbin zu geben und dadurch nicht eine solche Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen zu können, wie es eine Mutter zu ihrem Kind haben sollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Recht damit hatte, denn ich habe nie erfahren, wie es ist, eine Mutter zu haben; Elwing ist mir nur noch eine äußerst schwache Erinnerung und ein Name für eine mir völlig fremde Person.  
Ich bewundere Elloth für das, was sie leistete. Sie war mit dem Kronprinzen der Noldor vermählt und hatte einen kleinen Sohn, der ja schon in erwachsenen Jahren nicht immer leicht im Umgang gewesen war. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie er als Kind gewesen sein muss.  
Elloth und Fingon verfolgten von Anfang an die Vorstellung, ihrem Sohn ein Leben zu ermöglichen, das so weit wie möglich normal war. Natürlich war dies eine Utopie, Ereinion stand in der Erbfolge an dritter Stelle, war der erstgeborene Sohn des Kronprinzen und war daher von nicht geringer Bedeutung für die Reiche der Noldor. Aber es ehrt seine Eltern, dass sie es versuchten.  
Dennoch vermittelten sie ihrem Sohn so früh wie möglich eine Vorstellung von der Bedeutung, die er für alle anderen hatte, auch wenn es schwer ist, so etwas einem Kleinkind zu erklären, das nicht viel weiter als über seine Holzsoldaten hinausdachte. So geschah es vor allem in seinen ersten Lebensjahren immer wieder, dass er alle um sich herum mit „Euer Hoheit" ansprach, da man es ja auch ihm und seinen Eltern gegenüber tat und er nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, dass dies ein Ehrentitel war, der ihm zugesprochen wurde, nicht aber seinem Kindermädchen, das tagtäglich mit ihm spielte, wenn seine Eltern doch ihren Pflichten nachgehen mussten und keine Zeit für ihn erübrigen konnten.  
Ereinion war der Liebling aller im Palast. Seine Eltern hatten ihn oft bei sich, wenn sie ihre Arbeit verrichteten, und so wurde Ereinion schon sehr bald dem gesamten Hofstaat persönlich vorgestellt. Alle hatten ihre Freude an ihm, zumal er keine Scheu vor Nähe zeigte und von allen liebkost werden wollte. Besonders seine ersten Gehversuche bereiteten allen eine große Freude, da Ereinion ohne große Umstände jeden mit einband, der sich gerade in seiner Nähe befand. Nicht selten fand eine Wache ein kleines Kind an sich hängend vor, das sich an besagtem Elb hochzog und ungeschickt umhertapste. Landete Ereinion aber doch einmal auf dem Hinterteil, dann versuchte er es verbissen erneut und machte so lange weiter, bis er endlich auf eigenen Beinen stand oder einfach zu müde war, um weiter zu üben. Er war äußerst willensstark, schon in jenen frühen Jahren zeigte sich dies deutlich.  
Die ersten Lebensjahre Ereinions waren unbeschwert und mit den Wundern erfüllt, die nur Kinderaugen erblicken können. Sobald er auch nur krabbeln konnte, erkundete er mit einem unstillbaren Wissensdurst und noch größerer Neugierde seine Umgebung und brachte es dabei zur Meisterschaft, den Augen der Erwachsenen zu entschwinden. Tatsächlich war Ereinion mit einem äußerst wachen und flinken Verstand gesegnet, er lernte ungewöhnlich schnell. Mit nur sieben Jahren hatte er sich das Lesen selbst beigebracht.** Allabendlich hatte ihm sein Vater aus Märchenbüchern vorgelesen oder selbst Geschichten erzählt (nicht selten von zwei Freunden namens Findecáno und Maitimo, so wie es auch mein Onkel getan hatte, auch wenn lange Zeit weder mein Bruder und ich noch Ereinion verstanden, was wirklich hinter diesen Geschichten steckte). Eines Abends soll Ereinion um das Lesebuch gebeten haben und fing an, laut (und zugegebener Maßen noch stockend) daraus zu lesen.  
Nach diesem Abend beschlossen seine Eltern, ihn weiter auszubilden, da solch ein Talent nicht verschenkt werden dürfe. Es war sehr früh, um einem Kind Bildung zu ermöglichen, egal welcher Herkunft es war, aber Ereinion schien offenkundig schon reif genug dazu zu sein.  
Aber wie das nun einmal mit dem Lernen und gleichzeitig still sitzen ist: Niemand tut es gern. Also nutzte Ereinion seine früh erworbenen Ausbruchsfähigkeiten und entschwand so manches Mal seinen Hauslehrern. Man fand ihn hinterher meist in der Palastküche wieder, vor allem dann, wenn gerade gebacken wurde. Er liebte Süßigkeiten sein Leben lang und hatte durchaus hin und wieder mit so manchem Gramm zu viel auf den Rippen zu kämpfen. (Was meistens ich ausbaden durfte, da er mich dann auf den Übungsplatz schliff…) Die Versprechungen seiner Lehrer, er würde von ihnen Süßigkeiten bekommen, wenn er auch nur einmal still sitzen bliebe und nicht schon vor der Unterrichtsstunde verschwand, halfen kaum etwas. Ereinion sagte sich einfach, dass er auch viel leichter an seine Süßigkeiten kam, indem er sie sich einfach selbst in der Küche abholte.  
Allein Fingon gelang es, seinen Sohn dazu zu bewegen, für die Dauer des Unterrichtes still zu bleiben, und so fiel es nicht selten ihm zu, seinen Sohn persönlich zu unterrichten, da dieser sonst nie etwas Vernünftiges lernen würde. Generell hing Ereinion sehr an seinem Vater. Sie beide unternahmen sehr viel zusammen – und nicht immer war es ihrem Stande angemessen. Einmal hatte Fingon sich und seinem Sohn einfache Kleidung besorgt, und mit diesen angetan waren sie eines Nachmittags, als es ruhig wurde im Palast, in die Obstgärten geschlichen und hatten unerkannt den Gärtnern die Äpfel und Kirschen von den Bäumen geklaut. Natürlich wurden sie erwischt, entkamen aber lachend den wütenden Gärtnern, die diese „frechen Bengel" verfluchten und niemals erfuhren, dass gerade der Kronprinz und sein Sohn sie um so manche Kirsche und so manchen Apfel erleichtert hatten.  
Als Ereinion mit sechs Jahren sein erstes Pony geschenkt bekam, war dies der absolute Höhepunkt in seinem bisherigen Leben. Schon immer fand er es ungemein faszinierend, wenn sein Vater mit seinen Jägern auszog, um Wild für die königliche Tafel zu schießen, und er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als mit seinem Vater ausziehen zu können. Nun gab sich Ereinion freilich ausgiebig der Illusion hin, bald ebenfallsein so großer Jäger wie sein Vater sein zu können. Natürlich war das nur eine Phantasie, Ereinion war viel zu jung, um schon eine Waffe zu führen geschweige denn mit auf eine Jagd zu gehen. Da er seinen Sohn nicht desillusionieren wollte, nahm Fingon ihn also des Öfteren mit auf „große" Entenjagd im Palastgarten, was hieß, dass sie in den flachen Teichen herumsprangen und die Vögel aufscheuchten.  
Nun, da Ereinion sein Pony hatte, bekam er auch Reitunterricht, woran er allerdings wesentlich mehr Gefallen fand, als im Palast zu sitzen und Zahlen, Daten und Namen zu lernen. Vom Rechnen einmal abgesehen, reinste Folter! Nun aber konnte er seinen ungemeinen Bewegungsdrang voll ausleben, das Reiten sagte ihm sichtlich zu, und er wurde auch alsbald sein sehr guter Reiter. Freilich würde es noch viele Jahre dauern, bis er ein richtiges Pferd bekommen würde, aber für den Anfang war sein Können durchaus sehenswert. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinem Pony, dem er den Namen _Morcomusse_, Kuschelbär, gegeben hatte; er besaß einen Plüschbären, dem ihn seine Mutter genäht hatte und den er über alles liebte. Also hatte er sein Pony kurzerhand nach dem Bären benannt. Ereinion liebte sein Pony nicht minder und es sollte ihm später bei Círdan noch viel Trost spenden, als die Tage dunkler zu werden begannen.  
Natürlich sollte Ereinion auch seinen Großvater kennen lernen, sobald er alt genug war, um nach Hithlum reisen zu können, denn Fingolfin hatte als amtierender Hoher König zu viele Pflichten, um einen reinen Familienbesuch unternehmen zu können. Fingolfins Erscheinung muss den kleinen Jungen zunächst äußerst eingeschüchtert haben, denn er traute sich kaum von der Seite seiner Mutter, als er das erste Mal in seinem Leben seinem königlichen Großvater begegnet war. Nachdem Fingolfin ihn aber mit Pfannkuchen geködert hatte, sah die Welt für Ereinion freilich schon völlig anders aus.  
Fingolfin erfüllte die klassische Rolle eines Großvaters für seinen Enkel: Er ließ ihm alles durchgehen, was seine Eltern ihm verboten hätten, und verwöhnte ihn rundum. Beinahe könnte man sagen, er habe ihn verzogen. Schon sehr bald freute sich Ereinion auf die mehrmals im Jahr stattfindenden und mehrere Wochen dauernden Besuche bei seinem Großvater mehr als auf seine Zeugungstage, wobei Fingolfins Geheimrezept für Pfannkuchen wohl eine nicht geringe Rolle gespielt haben mochte. Man konnte Ereinion immer und in allen Lebenslage mit Süßigkeiten locken, das habe ich selbst hin und wieder ausgenutzt, muss ich gestehen. Schon sehr bald hatte Ereinion seinen Großvater ebenso in sein Herz geschlossen wie seine Eltern.  
Durch seine enorme Neugierde hatte Ereinion schon immer eine rege Phantasie, die ihn auch in seinen Träumen beschäftigte. Er hatte zwar nur selten wirkliche Alpträume, wachte dennoch sehr häufig des Nachts auf. Und wenn man schon einmal wach war, konnte man ja auch schon einmal zu Großvater ins Zimmer huschen und sich die eine oder andere Süßigkeit und Geschichte abluchsen, denn die liebte er fast genauso wie Süßigkeiten. Fingolfin fand nicht selten des Nachts besagten kleinen Jungen bei sich im Arbeitszimmer vor (er arbeitete bis in die späten Nachtstunden hinein, die Schlaflosigkeit muss dieser Familie im Blut liegen) und durfte ihn dann erneut zum Schlafen bringen, da sich Ereinion beharrlich weigerte, zu seinen Eltern zu gehen, wenn er bei seinem Großvater zu Besuch war. Und wenn man schon einmal bei ihm im Zimmer war, konnte man ja auch gleich dort bleiben…  
In diesen Jahren kam auch Onkel Maedhros hin und wieder nach Dor-lómin zu Besuch vorbei, manchmal auch zusammen mit Onkel Maglor, und immer gab es dann besonders viele Süßigkeiten für Ereinion. Onkel Maedhros wusste schon immer, womit er kleinen Kindern eine Freude machen konnte, zumal seine Törtchen wirklich unwiderstehlich sind! Ereinion zumindest lag ihm nicht minder zu Füßen, wie mein Bruder und ich es taten. Nebst den Törtchen erkaufte sich Onkel Maedhros die Gunst des Kindes, indem er ihm allerhand Geschichten erzählte, worin er nicht minder geschickt war als im Törtchen verzieren. Der kleine Junge rief immer wieder begeistert „Geschichtenonkel!", wenn auch nur die Andeutung gemacht wurde, mein Onkel käme wieder einmal zu Besuch. Ich erwähne dies, weil diese frühe Bekanntschaft von Ereinion und Onkel Maedhros Gil-galads Handeln nach dem Kampf in Arvernien erklärt, doch ich gehe später noch einmal darauf ein.  
So vergingen gute elf Jahre, in denen sich unbemerkt von allen die Wolken allmählich über Angband sammelten und ein Sturm heraufzog, der alsbald alles verändern sollte.

*Dieses Datum ist frei erfunden und basiert auf der SF „Who knew – P!ink" von Roheryn, dem 38. Kapitel ihres 120er „120 Momente in Mittelerde", wie auch einiges in den nachfolgenden Kapiteln. Die Schnapszahl war im Übrigen Zufall.  
**Man beachte: Das, was uns als normales Grundschulalter zum Lesen lernen erscheint, ist für Elben ganz und gar nicht das normale Alter zum Lesen lernen. Es heißt in der HoME, dass sie sich zwar im ersten Lebensjahr wesentlich schneller entwickeln als Menschen (sie können dann schon laufen, singen und sogar tanzen), danach aber wesentlich langsamer als Menschen. Elben werden erst mit 50 Sonnenjahren erwachsen.  
Aran Meneltyalda - Eure Majestät; Quenya  
Morcomusse - eigentlich Bär-weich, Quenya, aber man kanns ja als Teddybärchen auslegen :D

Dank an **Roheryn**, die mich auf so manche Idee hierfür gebracht hat! Und Dank an **Thinwen **fürs Betalesen!


	4. Dagor Bragollach, i Ohta Rincánar

Dies ist ein äußerst textnahes Kapitel, da auch Elrond hierfür die Schriften des Weisen Pegolod von Gondolin als Referenzen nutze. Allerdings textnah im Bezug auf die History of Middle-Earth Pt. 5 - The Lost Road and other Writings. Darin sind also einige Abweichungen in diesem Kapitel zum Silmarillion in der Verwendung oben genannten Textes zu begründen, auch wenn ich dennoch Ered Wethrim schrieb statt Eredwithion und dergleichen. Und ja, im nächsten Kapitel wird wieder auf Ereinion eingegangen.

In den langen Jahren des Friedens nach der Dagor Aglareb waren die Völker der Ilkorindi und der Gnomen* stark geworden und auch stolz. Und mit Stolz geht oftmals Unachtsamkeit einher. Die Belagerung Angbands wurde ununterbrochen aufrechterhalten, doch es musste ein zu großes Gebiet bewacht werden, als dass es unter der vollen Kontrolle und Aufmerksamkeit der Belagerer stehen konnte. Die Ered Engrim wurden von fast allen Seiten belagert, die größte Stärke der Noldor lag allerdings im Süden bei den Söhnen Feanors und im Westen bei Fingolfin und Fingon. Der Norden aber war vollkommen unbewacht.  
Dennoch wagte es Morgoth lange Zeit nicht, sich in Angband zu rühren, denn noch konnte er weder nach Hithlum gelangen, noch ohne weiteres gegen die Feanorer bestehen. Zudem konnte er, solange er still hielt, in Ruhe seine Streitkräfte mehren, stärken und rüsten. Die langen Jahre des Friedens zusammen mit einigen äußerst unglücklichen Umständen waren es also am Ende, die Beleriand zu Fall bringen sollten. Morgoth hätte freilich noch viel früher handeln und siegreich sein können, doch sein Hass auf die Noldor wuchs in dieser Zeit beinahe ins Unermessliche, und er wünschte sie nicht nur zu besiegen sondern vollkommen zu vernichten und von Antlitz der Welt zu fegen. Allerdings war es genau dieser Hass, der ihn den Fehler begehen ließ, die Menschen, ein noch junges Volk und – seiner Meinung nach – nicht beachtenswert und schwach, nicht in seine Pläne einzubeziehen und früher als angebracht die Belagerung zu sprengen. Es war das Glück aller, dass Morgoth diesen Fehler beging, denn hätte er seine ursprünglichen Vorhaben durchgeführt, so wären all seine Pläne schon mit der Dagor Bragollach erfüllt gewesen.  
Für den Zeitpunkt der Schlacht wählte Morgoth eine Winternacht im Jahre 455, kalt und finster und ohne Mondenlicht, das seinen Orks Schaden bereitet hätte. Die Belagerer waren zu dieser Zeit nur noch wenige und unaufmerksam; die langen und ereignislosen Jahre hatten sie sorglos werden lassen. Da geschah es, dass Morgoth große Flüsse an Feuer über Ard-Galen herniederkommen ließ, die alles und jeden verbrannten, und ihnen folgten die Heerscharen der Balrogs. Die Ered Engrim spien Feuer, und Dampf und Asche ging über die weiten grünen Ebenen nieder und erstickten alles Leben. Hernach sollte dieses Land nur noch Anfauglith genannt werden.  
Nur wenige konnten den Flammen in die Berge von Ered Wethrim und Dorthonion entkommen, viele bleiche und verbrannte Knochen ruhten bis zum Untergang Beleriands ohne Grab auf der Ebene. Erst die Hänge der umliegenden Berge konnten die Flammen zurückhalten, auch wenn ihre Angband zugewandten Wälder in Flammen aufgingen und zu Asche zerfielen und nicht wieder ergrünen sollten.  
Nun war es, dass Glaurung vor den Balrogs her stürmend über Morgoths Feind herfiel, zu beinahe voller Macht und großem Schrecken angewachsen und mit undurchdringlichen Schuppen gepanzert, und ihm folgten Orks so zahllos wie Sterne am Himmel. Im Nu fielen die Festungen der Gnomen und viele wurden schon in den ersten Tagen der Schlacht erschlagen. Die Verteidiger fanden kaum eine Gelegenheit, ihre Streitkräfte zu sammeln und zu einem geordneten Gegenschlag zu formieren, sie wurden einfach überrannt.  
Doch sollte Dagor Bragollach im Frühling ein Ende finden, denn Morgoth erkannte, dass er noch nicht seine volle Stärke versammelt hatte sowie er den Mut der Noldor unterschätzt hatte. Als seine Hauptmänner ihm nun auch von der Stärke der Fürsten der Menschen berichteten, schlich sich neuer Zorn in sein Herz und er richtete seine Gedanken auf neue Teufeleien.  
So endete die Belagerung Angbands und Morgoths Feinde flohen vor ihm und wurden verstreut. Die Dunkelelben flohen in den Süden und mieden fortan den Krieg im Norden, wenngleich die Noldor noch immer standhielten und noch immer Mut hatten. Tapfer widerstanden sie Morgoths Heerscharen in offener Schlacht, wenngleich die Söhne Finarfins die Hauptlast des Angriffes erlitten, Angrod und Aegnor erschlagen wurden und Finrod ihnen beinahe nachgefolgt wäre und nur unter großen Verlusten und mit der Hilfe Barahirs, Sohn Beors, nach Nargothrond fliehen konnte.  
So mächtig war Morgoths Angriff, dass es Fingolfin und Fingon nicht gelang, ihren Verwandten zur Hilfe zu eilen, und das Heer von Hithlum wurde mit großen Verlusten zurückgeschlagen und in die Berge gedrängt. Sie zogen sich in ihre Festungen in den Ered Wethrim zurück, und diese verteidigten sie erbittert gegen die Orks und konnten sie lange halten. Hador Lórindol, Prinz der Menschen, fiel vor den Mauern in Verteidigung der Nachhut seines Herren Fingolfin, und mit ihm fiel sein jüngerer Sohn Gundor, und sie wurden von den Elben betrauert und in hohen Ehren gehalten. Aber durch die vereinte Stärke von Menschen und Elben konnte Hithlum gehalten werden und wurde nicht eingenommen. Weder Ork noch Balrog konnte zu dieser Zeit auch nur einen Fuß auf das Land setzten und es blieb eine große Bedrohung für den Schwarzen Feind in seiner Flanke. Doch Fingolfin wurde durch ein Meer von Feinden von seinen Verwandten getrennt und konnte nicht zu ihnen gelangen.  
Denn zu dieser Zeit wandte sich das Kriegsgeschick gegen die Söhne Feanors und es stand schlecht um ihre Länder, obgleich sie einen hohen Blutpreis von Morgoth forderten. Besiegt flohen Celegorm und Curufin in den Süden zu Finrod nach Nargothrond, denn sie hegten Freundschaft mit Orodreth. Maedhros hingegen hielt stand und bewies in seinen Taten großen Mut, und die Orks flohen in Angst vor ihm und seinem Zorn, denn noch immer brannte der Hass auf sie stark in ihm und seine Verwundung war noch lange nicht gerächt. So war es, dass seine Festung standhielt und nicht genommen werden konnte und viele aus Dorthonion und den östlichen Marken flohen zu ihm und verstärkten die Befestigungen des Himring. Es war Maedhros, der erneut den Pass von Aglon schließen und verhindern konnte, dass die Orks über diesen Weg Beleriand betraten.  
Doch Glaurung war noch unbesiegt und er war es, der die Reiter der Feanorer bei Lothlann niedermachte, Maglors Lücke verwüstete und wie ein unaufhaltsamer Feuersturm durch die Reihen der Feanorer bracht und alles Land zwischen den Armen des Gelion zerstörte. Die Orks nahen Caranthirs Festung auf dem Berg Rerir ein und verwüsteten Thargelion. Der Weg nach Ost-Beleriand war ihnen nun offen. Maglor floh zu Maedhros auf den Himring, doch Caranthir schloss sich ihren Zwillingsbrüdern Amrod und Amras weiter im Süden an, wo sie sich zurückzogen über Ramdal. Auf dem Amon Ereb errichteten sie eine Wachtburg und zusammen mit den Grünelben jagten sie die Orks im Verborgenen und verhinderten, dass sie nach Ossiriand gelangen konnten.  
Beinahe zwei Jahre gelang es den Gnomen, die Pässe des Sirion von Minas Tirith aus, Orodreths Stadt auf Eithel Sirion, zu halten und zu verteidigen, denn die Macht Ulmos war in diesen Wassern und Glaurung konnte noch nicht diesen Weg gehen, denn noch hatte er nicht seine volle Macht erreicht. Erst nach dem Fall Fingolfins sollte Minas Tirith fallen, als Sauron mit Zauber und Wölfen und vor allem Balrogs über die Festung herfiel, welche hernach Tol-na-Gaurhoth genannt werden sollte.**  
Nun erst kamen die Nachrichten nach Hithlum, dass Dorthonion verloren sei, die Söhne Finarfins gestürzt und die Feanorer versprengt und geflogen. Nun sah Fingolfin den Ruin der Gnomen nahe und Zorn und Verzweiflung zugleich erfüllten ihn. So kam es, dass man ihm sein Pferd Rochallor sattelte und er sich ein letztes Mal zum Kampfe rüstete. Mit strahlender Rüstung und wehendem Banner ritt er allein vor die Tore Angbands. Er ließ donnernd sein Horn erschallen und pochte an die Eisentüren und forderte Morgoth zum Zweikampf heraus. Und Morgoth kam. [2]  
Langsam schritt er herauf, und seine Schritte waren wie Erdbeben. Wie ein Turm stand er vor dem König, angetan in eine schwarze Rüstung und gekrönt mit Eisen, und sein breiter Schild warf einen Schatten wir eine Sturmwolke über Fingolfin. Doch Fingolfin hielt stand, und er strahlte neben dem Schatten wie ein heller Stern, denn seine Rüstung war mit Silber bedeckt und sein blauer Schild mit Edelsteinen. Und als er sein ruhmreiches Schwert Ringil zog, schien es, als sei es mit Eis bedeckt, kalt und grau und tödlich.***  
Morgoth schwang seinen Hammer Grond, den Hammer der Unterwelt, und ließ ihn niederdonnern. Doch Fingolfin sprang zur Seite und Grond schlug ein großes Loch in die Erde. Viele Male schlug Morgoth zu und immer wieder wich Fingolfin aus wie ein Lichtblitz unter dunklen Wolken. Es wird gesagt, dass er Morgoth sieben Mal verwundete und sieben Mal schrie Morgoth in Qualen, dass die Felsen erzitterten und das Heer von Angband in Furcht niederfiel.  
Am Ende wurde der König müde und unachtsam, und Morgoth gelang es, seinen Schild zu überwinden und ihn zu brechen. Noch immer widerstand Fingolfin, doch die Erde war voll Löcher von Gronds Schlägen, und er strauchelte und fiel vor Morgoths Füße. Morgoth setzte ihm den linken Fuß in den Nacken und sein Gewicht war wie ein Berg. In einer letzten Verzweiflungstat schwang Fingolfin Ringil und stach es Morgoth in den Fuß, doch es rettete ihm nicht das Leben.  
So starb Fingolfin, Hoher König der Gnomen, stolzester und tapferster der Elbenkönige von einst.**** Morgoth nahm seinen Körper und brach ihn, doch war es Thorondor, der herbeieilte und mit seinen scharfen Klauen Morgoth ins Gesicht fuhr; und Morgoth floh vor ihm. Dann nahm Thorondor den Körper des toten Königs und trug ihn auf einen hohen Berg in den Echoriath, wo Turgon ein großes Grab für ihn errichtete. Seit diesem Tag hinkte Morgoth auf dem verwundeten Fuß und die Pein seiner Wunden sollte niemals abklingen und für immer trug er die Narben von Thorondors Angriff im Gesicht.

[2] Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass Morgoth persönlich erschien und vor die Tore Angbands trat. Ebenso wird gesagt, dass er dies nicht aus eigenem Willen heraus tat, obgleich seine Macht die Größte in dieser Welt war und er allein vor den Valar Furcht kennt. So konnte er diese Herausforderung nicht vor den Augen seiner Hauptleute ablehnen, denn der Ton von Fingolfins silbernem Horn ließ den Fels erschüttern und seine klare Stimme drang bis in die tiefsten Hallen und den Thronsaal des Schwarzen Feindes, Morgoth eine Krähe und Herr von Sklaven schimpfend.

* Begriffe der HoME für die Noldor (engl. Gnomes) und für die Dunkelelben (Ilkorindi)  
** 'the Isle of Werewolves', Insel der Werwölfe  
*** orig. 'cold and grey and deadly' HoME 5, S. 284 (Harper Collins 2004)  
**** orig. 'Thus died Fingolfin, High-king oft the Gnomes, most proud and valiant oft the Elven-kings of old.' HoME 5, S. 285 (Harper Collins 2004)

Vielen Dank an **Thinwen **fürs Betalesen!


	5. Von Angst und Trennungsschmerz

Die Zeit der Dagor Bragollach war für Ereinion eine der grässlichsten seines Lebens, schon in so jungen Jahren musste er Krieg und Tod erleben. Es war sein Glück, dass er all das nicht aus nächster Nähe erfahren musste, doch schon allein davon zu hören und um Vater und Großvater zu bangen, war Schrecken genug für ein junges Leben wie seines. Fingon hatte zwar dafür gesorgt, dass er im Falle eines Durchbruchs des Feindes durch die eigenen Reihen zusammen mit seiner Mutter und engen Vertrauten zu Círdan fliehen konnte, da er in den Jahren des Friedens gute Kontakte zu ihm geknüpft hatte, dennoch konnte solch eine Gefahr nie endgültig gebannt werden.  
Der Tag, an dem Fingon mit seinem Vater zur Schlacht ritt, war ein schwarzer Tag für Ereinion. Er begriff sehr rasch, was Krieg bedeutete, obgleich er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch er wusste, dass viele sterben würden, dass er viele nie wieder sehen würde, vielleicht auch manche, die er mochte. Vielleicht wäre sein Vater oder Großvater unter diesen. Als Fingon seinen Helm aufsetzte und auf sein Pferd stieg, um dem Heer voranzureiten, riss sich der kleine Ereinion von Elloth los und rannte zu seinem Vater, um sich an seinem Bein festzuklammern und mit Tränen zu flehen, dass er nicht gehen sollte. Erst als Fingon ihm sagte, dass er jetzt stark sein müsse, um für seine Mutter da zu sein, während er weg war, erst mit dieser Aufgabe konnte Ereinion loslassen, jetzt hatte er etwas sehr wichtiges zu tun, das ihm half sich abzulenken.  
Vieles hörte man in Dor-lómin, und obgleich es bei weitem nicht alles war, so war es doch schlimm genug. Es wurde deutlich, dass es schlecht um ihre Leute stand. Ereinion war in dieser Zeit sehr viel stiller und nachdenklicher geworden, viel zu ernst, als es einem Kind seines Alters gebührte. Elloth versuchte ihn aus seiner selbst gewählten Isolation zu locken, indem sie ihm Geschichten von den Heldentaten Fingons auf dem Schlachtfeld erzählte, doch es half nur bedingt. Es linderte nicht den Schmerz, von seinem Vater getrennt zu sein, der nun auf dem Schlachtfeld unzähligen Gefahren entgegentreten musste.  
Es ist eine der wohl bemerkenswertesten Eigenschaften Ereinions, die er in dieser Zeit entwickelte: Er lernte, in jeder noch so ausweglosen Situation Lachen zu können. Ich bewundere ihn für diese wirklich beneidenswerte und erstaunliche Fähigkeit, die nur wenige besitzen und die er scheinbar zur Meisterschaft brachte. Selbst noch in den dunkelsten Stunden der Belagerung von Barad-dûr brachte er uns, die anderen Heerführer, bei den allabendlichen Zusammenkünften zum Lachen. Selbst Thranduil, und das nach dem tragischen Tod seines Vaters Oropher, und das will etwas heißen bei diesem Sturkopf. Diese Eigenschaft Ereinions geht auf jene Zeit zurück, denn er merkte, dass ihn seine Isolation Unbehagen und nicht die erhoffte innere Ruhe brachte. Also fing er an, seinen eigenen Weg zum Lösen dieses Problems zu finden und nahm schließlich diesen. Angriff ist immer noch die beste Verteidigung, selbst wenn es ein Angriff über ungewöhnliche und kreative Wege ist. Solange es hilft, ist in solchen Fragen alles erlaubt.  
Trotz allem geschah schließlich das Undenkbare und Fingolfin fand im Zweikampf mit Morgoth den Tod. Als die Nachricht schließlich auch Hithlum und Dor-lómin erreichte, war die Trauer groß, besonders bei dem kleinen Ereinion, der erst jetzt wirklich begriff, was Verlust eigentlich war, auch wenn er es wider aller Vernunft lange nicht verstehen wollte, dass sei Großvater nie mehr wieder kommen würde. Es ist wohl verständlich, manchmal sperrt sich der eigene Verstand schlicht und ergreifend gegen das Offensichtliche…  
Fingon konnte sich schließlich nur unter großen Verlusten von der erfolglosen Verteidigung Eithel Sirions zurückziehen und kehrte mit einem geschlagenen wenn auch nicht völlig zerschlagenem Heer und der Krone der Hohen Könige auf dem Haupt wieder. Die offizielle Krönungsfeier war zugleich das letzte symbolische Todesgeleit Fingolfins, Fingon hatte es so gewünscht. Am Abend nach der Krönung seines Vaters, kam Ereinion zu Fingon, nahm ihm die Krone ab und warf sie in einen Teich. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater der König war, er sagte, dies sei allein sein „Großpa", wie er Fingolfin immer genannt hatte, und niemand sonst. Fingon versuchte gar nicht erst, seinem Sohn zu erklären, dass das Fingolfin auch nicht zurück brachte, auch bei ihm saß die Trauer tief.  
Ja, eines Tages hätten sie Fingolfin wohl in Aman wieder sehen können, aber nach der Dagor Bragollach und der ersten großen Niederlage der Gnomen waren viele Illusionen zerschlagen, und das ist oftmals weitaus bitterer als so manch verlorene Hoffnung. Fingon begann sich zu fragen, ob sie Aman überhaupt wiedersehen konnten, besonders er und die Feanorer und vor allem nach ihren Taten bei Alqualonde. Bis zu seinem Tod verlor er nie ganz die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Ende des Krieges, doch sie war stark gemindert.  
Zumindest Ereinion half es sichtlich, dass er so viel lachen konnte, auch wenn er die Trauer eine ganze Weile nicht überwinden konnte. Und seinen Eltern half wiederum seine Lebendigkeit, und das war auch gut so. Trotz allem war mit der Rückkehr Fingons in die Heimat noch lange nicht alle Gefahr gebannt. Ganz im Gegenteil! Nun konnten Orks weitestgehend ungehindert in Beleriand umherstreifen, plündern und brandschatzen. Ebenso sandte Morgoth seine Späher und Spione mitten unter seine Feinde und sie wurden lange nicht erkannt. Sie brachten Zwietracht und Misstrauen unter die Völker Beleriands und aufgrund der Ereignisse in Alqualonde wurden ihre Lügen oftmals für bare Münze genommen. Zweifel und Furcht schlich sich in die Herzen der Elben jener Zeit, und Sorge ob eines neuen Verrats der eigenen Sippe kam unter sie, denn viele der Gefangenen Morgoths wurden grausam gefoltert und seelisch wie körperlich zugrunde gerichtet. Morgoth nutzte sie für seine eigenen finsteren Zwecke und sandte sie zurück zu ihresgleichen, doch dort wurden sie nicht selten aus den eigenen Reihen verstoßen und man misstraute ihnen zutiefst.  
Selbst mit seinem regen Verstand konnte Ereinion nicht alles aufnehmen, was in dieser Zeit geschah, doch er wusste, dass noch immer nicht alles so sicher war wie vor der Schlacht, obgleich sich sein Vater bemühte, jene Pässe, die die Orks bei seinem Rückzug einnehmen konnten, wieder zu erobern und zu sichern, sodass keiner mehr nach Hithlum gelangen konnte, dem es nicht gestattet war.  
Dies sollte einige Jahre andauern und noch immer zeichnete sich keine Verbesserung der Lage ab. Allmählich wurde Fingon bewusst, dass, obgleich er all seine Kräfte darauf einsetzte, sein Land nicht mehr so gesichert werden konnte, wie er es wünschte. Die Gefahr für Frau und Kind wurde einfach zu groß. In dieser Zeit entsann er sich erneut seiner guten Beziehungen zu Círdan. Er nahm erneut Kontakt auf und bat um seine Unterstützung. Círdan willigte ein, Ereinion als Mündel bei sich in Eglarest aufzunehmen, wo Fingon seinen Sohn in Sicherheit hoffte. Elloth begleitete ihren Sohn zusammen mit einigen wenigen aus der Palastgarde, die Ereinion besonders in Herz geschlossen hatte, sowie seinem Kindermädchen und seinem Pony Morcomusse, von dem er sich um keinen Preis der Welt trennen wollte. Ursprünglich wollte Fingon zumindest das Pony nicht gestatten, doch erst, als Ereinion eine für sein Alter eigentlich schon ungebührlich kleinkindliche Szene machte, willigte er ein, als er erkannte, was das Tier seinem Sohn wirklich bedeutete.  
Der Abschied war für beide Seiten schwer, besonders für Vater und Sohn, die doch so sehr aneinander hingen. Es wurde Fingon verziehen, dass er in dieser Zeit mehr Zeit mit Ereinion verbrachte, wie er eigentlich hatte. Doch ist es verständlich, wenn ein Elternteil sich von seinem Kind trennen muss, dass es noch einmal besonders viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen will. Sie unternahmen nun sehr viele Ausflüge in die umliegende Landschaft und stromerten durch die Wälder und Wiesen. Einmal, als Ereinion vor Kummer über die kurz bevorstehende Trennung nicht schlafen konnte, beschloss Fingon kurzerhand, mit ihm im Stroh der Ställe zu nächtigen, ein Abenteuer für einen kleinen Jungen, der sonst nur die Annehmlichkeiten des Palastlebens kannte.*  
Eine Woche später, im Frühjahr des Jahres 457, war der Tag des Aufbruches gekommen. Wieder musste Ereinion von seinem Vater getrennt sein, und dieses Mal musste er gehen und wusste nicht, für wie lang. Es ist traurig, dass Ereinion seinen Vater nie wieder sehen sollte, auch wenn dieser ihm bis zu seinem Tod 472 in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad regelmäßig Briefe schickte und sich bei Círdan erkundigte, wie sich sein Sohn entwickelte.  
Elloth, Ereinion und ihre Begleiter brachen in den Morgenstunden auf und als sie am Abend die Stadt schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatten, weinte Ereinion immer noch. Es half ihm noch nicht einmal, dass er Morcomusse bei sich hatte, welches er die meiste Zeit über fest an sich drückte. Das Tier war äußerst gutmütig und zudem an Ereinion gewöhnt, weshalb es sich diese Behandlung über sich ergehen ließ.  
Sie reisten nur langsam, denn zum einen war Ereinion freilich noch nicht so ausdauernd, um längere Zeit auf Wanderschaft zu sein, und zum anderen mussten sie nun auch auf feindliche Späher und umherstreifende Horden von Orks Acht geben, die immer noch in der Wildnis umher zogen. Dieses erste wirkliche Abenteuer, will man es denn so nennen, hob Ereinions Stimmung wieder merklich an, und allmählich fand er Gefallen an der Reise. Nun begann er auch, neugierig auf die Falathrim zu werden, zu denen sie reisten, und er fragte seine Mutter und die übrigen Begleiter nach ihnen aus: Was ihre Sitten seien, wie ihr Naturell sei, warum sie an der Küste lebten und noch viele solcher Dinge mehr. Er fragte allen anderen beinahe wortwörtlich Löcher in den Bauch.  
Als sie schließlich Eglarest erreichten, war er beinahe ebenso putzmunter und fröhlich, als sei er nie von daheim weggezogen. Círdan erlebte also einen kleinen energiegeladenen Elbenjungen, der vor Neugierde beinahe platzte. Als Ereinion dann auch noch entdeckte, dass Círdan einen Bart trug, ganz so wie die Zwerge, von denen er durch Onkel Maedhros gehört hatte (der es zuerst von seinem Bruder Caranthir gehört hatte), war er nicht mehr zu halten und er vergaß all seine gute Erziehung. Círdan begrüßte sie persönlich, als sie in Eglarest angekommen warfen, und sobald er vor sie getreten war, sprang Ereinion von seinem Pony stürmte auf ihn zu und belagerte ihn mit zahllosen Fragen zu seinem Bart. Ungewöhnliches fand Ereinion eben schon immer anziehend.  
Die folgenden Tage ließen Ereinion beinahe vergessen, dass sein Vater hunderte Meilen weiter nördlich Hithlum und Dor-lómin gegen Morgoth verteidigte. Círdan erwies einiges Geschick im Umgang mit Kindern von Ereinions Charakter und um sich mit seinem neuen Mündel bekannter zu machen, zeigte er ihm und Elloth Eglarest – und, sobald einmal seine Mutter nicht aufpasste, auch so manches Geheimversteck, wo Ereinion sich verstecken konnte, wenn er seinen Aufpassern entwischte. Dass sich Círdan damit ins eigene Fleisch schnitt, war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht wirklich bewusst.  
Eglarest hielt für den jungen Ereinion zahllose Wunder bereit, nicht zuletzt all die Schiffe der Falathrim, die natürlich im Hafen der Stadt ankerten und hin und wieder zu See stachen. Schon sehr bald bettelte Ereinion regelmäßig darum, auch einmal auf einem Schiff mitfahren zu dürfen, immerhin hatte er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben ein echtes Schiff gesehen, das nicht nur aus einer kleinen Holzschale, einem Ast als Mast und einem alten Stück Stoff als Segel bestand, sondern in Lebensgröße vor ihm auf dem Wasser schwamm und zum Greifen nahe war.  
Mit anderen Worten: Ereinion hatte sich sehr schnell gut eingelebt in seiner neuen Heimat, von der er wie auch seine Mutter hoffte, dass es nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Es sollte nicht so kommen und für eine lange Zeit (für einen jungen Elben) wurde Eglarest für Ereinion zur neuen Heimat.

Vielen Dank an **Thinwen **für's Betalesen!

*Diese Nacht im Stall ("im Heu" würde eindeutig falsch klingen .) geht auf How knew von Roheryn zurück.


End file.
